Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Strawberries and Spinach
Summary: Follow your favorite Harvest Moon heroines as they go though the ups and downs of being a teenager. As they find friendship, love, and understanding from those who mean the most to them. Rated T for mild languages and mild Adult themes. Pairings include: Chelsea/Vaughn Lillian/Cam Molly/Gill Angela/Chase Claire/Grey Anita/Ivan (Rio/Neil later on)
1. Chapter 1

Chelsea's P.O.V

"Hello Caldwell students! Welcome back to another glorious school year! I'm Junior Luna with your announcements." The high pitched voice of Luna boomed over the speakers like that of the screams of a goat. A very unforgettable sound. One you can't avoid/block out.  
Ahhhh the beginning of another year in prison. Well almost prison. It feels as if I was released but just a few short months ago only to break my parol and be sent back. Now that I have returned to the slammer it is time to go through the same old motions. Seeing as I am a junior I only have two more years of this.

"Chelsea"and so it begins" Can I borrow a pencil?" Denny said tapping me only the shoulder.

"When will you finally get some of your own?" I asked while digging through my bag.

"When you quit going to school here." He said grinning. Denny, my only true friend. I have always known he like me more than I like him, but that has still never gotten in the way of our brother sister relationship. He hasn't changed a bit since I last saw him. Same curly brown hair, chocolate eyes , award winning smile, and pearly white teeth. I like change, but not when it comes to people. I want everyone to stay the same, even with their bad qualities (i.e Denny's Narcissistic attitude). No I want for everyone to be easy to understand. Not changing every five seconds (even though I am one of those people).

I finally found a pencil I was willing to give up and handed it to him. He smiled, a nonverbal thank you. Maybe this year I can make some new friends. Some new memories.

Molly's P.O.V

I ran as quickly as I could down the brick paved sidewalk. I am going to be late on my first day. Great. Of course this isn't my fault. Noooooo, I would be in this situation if Angela, who has been going here for the past two years, would have shown me to class. It is because of her that I am in this dreadful predicament. She is probably off somewhere with Owen or Luke, or who in heavens name it is now. My own twin sister has abandoned me.

"Molly!" Speak of the devil. I slow down knowing my fate is inevitable. "What was that all about?" She continues.

"Well I am trying to get to my class on time so I don't look like a fool walking in late, but seeing as I am late, because of you, I think I will just skip class." I said sitting in the grass, under a huge oak tree.

"What do you mean 'late' both of us have 9:30-5:00 classes." She replied laying down next to me.

"Oh." She can't be right! I rummage through my purse and find my schedule.

Monday:  
9:30-11:00: Drama  
11:00-12:30: The Art of Cooking  
12:30-2:00: lunch  
2:00-3:30: English  
3:30-5:00: Calculus

"Do you want to go grab some coffee? We have two hours before class starts." She asks grabbing my hand. I nod yes. "Yay! Besides, there is someone I want you to meet!"

Lillian's P.O.V

Lunch. The only time of the day I can be alone. No one to bug me. Just me, myself, and I. The quiet chirping of the birds and the flowing of the river just outside of the school are what makes it so lovely. Most kids come to Walters to get away from their parents. I wanted to go to a boarding school for academic purposes. Sure it is nice to get away from a nagging parent, but I need the advanced programs to keep me on my toes.

"Lilly!" And with that the only time of peaceful serenity of the school are gone. Ellie, my best friend comes running towards me. "So how was your summer?"she asks.

"Uneventful as usual. Yours?" I say.

"Amazing! I went to writing camp in the mountains, church camp by the lake, and dancing camp in the city!" She says while reenacting scenes from each. "And Jack and I are dating! It's not official, so don't tell anyone." My heart sank. If she has a boyfriend I will hardly get to talk to her anymore. I will become the third wheel. I will just have to tell her how I feel. Here it goes...

"I am so happy for you!" I am a coward.

Claire's P.O.V

"Claire! I thought you said you weren't coming back." Angela tackled me like it had been years since we had last seen each other.

"Well, you know me. I like to be overly dramatic." I said trying to fake a smile. That's why Cliff left me. I am a very needy, and emotional person. He needed some one more laid back and simple. Someone who was an open book to all. A smiley, happy go lucky kind of girl. He found her to.

"I am so happy! I thought you where really serious." she hugged me again. I was serious. My mom just forced me to come back so she could have some peace and quiet.

Angela's P.O.V

I looked into her bright blue eyes and knew something was wrong. She wore her feelings on her sleeve so it wasn't hard to tell. "Tell me what's wrong." I said to Claire

"I just feel so lonely." She bubbled.

"Oh, honey. He was just an idiot. He had the perfect girl within his grasps and threw her away because she required some attention." I said in an attempt to comfort her.

"He left me because I'm mental." She laid her head down on my shoulder.

"There are plenty of other fish in the sea. There is ... Kai...or Grey..or a million others who would be lucky to have you in their lives."

"You really believe that?"

"100%." please don't be an emotional wreck this year Clair. I already have Molly to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lillian's P.O.V**

"So whatcha want to do?" Ellie asked. Its great having her as my roommate. We never fight. Sure she annoys me at times (and I'm sure I annoy her), but over all we have a very healthy relationship and I don't think Jack can ruin that for us. No Ellie is like my sister.

"I don't care. I always choose, why don't you for once." I said picking up a book nearby.

"Ok. It's truth time. What is wrong?" She got up and sat at the end of my bed. I shrugged my shoulders. With that she took the book out of my hand. "Just tell me."

"I am perfectly fine! Happy as a lark. In fact, I think I may go take a walk!" I got up and looked for my jacket.

"Oh, then I may go see what Jack is doing." She quickly walked out the door.

"What am I doing wrong?" I fell back onto my bed. I have no one else. No one. I am alone. Mom doesn't care enough to pick up phone when I call. Dad doesn't have time. I guess nobody like me. I mean look at all my past relationships. All 5 ended in him either cheating on me or moving away without telling me.

I got up and left the dreadful building. I ran down flight after flight of stairs until I reached the Commons. The usual quiet hung there, seeing as no one is ever there. I opened the door and the silence broke. Now there is always some sort of noise outside, but not to this degree. I ran towards the yelling, which lead me to the park. Within the acres of green grass stood a group of fifty or more huddled into a circle. Fights here are about as common as a polar ear in the south, but every once in a while one pops up out of know where causing all of us to rush over in excitement to gawk at it. I pushed through the crowd to get a better look. In the middle where about 12 boys. I know Cam, whom I have an acquaintance with, along with Kana. I know the faces of the rest, but not names. A tall skinny boy with platinum blonde hair seemed to be trying to stop the fight along with a short pale boy with brown hair ( I think his name is Hero but I'm not sure). A boy with dark skin and a purple bandana is fighting Cam and a blue Haired kid is fighting Kana (who is getting his butt beat). Then there is the strawberry blonde kid who is just trying to stay alive by hiding behind anybody and everybody, his current target is a blonde guy with a baseball cap, fighting a guy with a pony tail. In the middle of it all are biggest of all of them. One with grey hair, who has to be at least 6'3'' and a guy with red spiky hair that looks like a professional weight lifter.

"I am Head-Boy and I demand that you stop this instance!" The platinum blonde boy yelled getting in between the two big ones (getting him a punch in the face).

" Gill!" A little fat man came bursting through the crowd. He grabbed the boy who had fallen down due to the punch. "As head master I should have all of you expelled!" So he is the new headmaster. "But this being the first day you will not be. Instead you will be severely punished!" The man tried to lift the boy to no avail."Hero! I need some help!" Hero rushed over and helped Gill to his feet. "Take him to the nurse, the rest of you boys fallow me. Along with , " how does he know my name?"Miss Angela and . I believe you to be the most honest out of the group due to your records, which I have read thoroughly. And seeing as you all saw the fight I will trust that you can help to guide me in how exactly it started. Now come this way." Great! Now I get to spend my first day back in an office.

**Molly's P.O.V**

"I'm not supposed to be here Angela!" Here I am in the headmasters office when I wasn't even called to do so. I am going to get in so much trouble. What if he thinks I was in involved in the fight? Or if I am just here to watch the whole thing unfold?

"Molly, calm down! You saw every little bit of the fight and I'm sure the only reason he didn't call you here was because this is your first year and he only knows those of us with records." Thank you Angela for at least making an attempt at calming me down. "It's acting up again. I thought you had this under control! You can't let your stupid anxieties get in the way of everything that happens, big or small."

"I have a disorder." I whispered to her. The reason this is my first year here is because of my anxiety disorder. I have separation issues as well as issues with depression and 'freaking out' over everything that is negative.

"You can't use that as a crutch! You have to get over it or I will call mom and tell her to come and get you because you can't handle something as petty as this."Angela grabbed my hand. "I love you more than anything in this world and I can't stand to loose you again. You can't go back into that hole you were in." I smiled at her. I have nothing to say or at least I can't think of anything. She lets go of my hand as Luke walks over.

"How much did you see?" He asks her, you can hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"Majority of it." She said with out any emotion or feeling.

"I'm sorry Angela. It's just that..."

"That what?" She cut him off "I want it to work between us Luke, but if you can't do the one thing I asked you I just don't know. All I wanted was for you to control your need to impress people, especially Owen. If he weren't in the fight you would have been watching from the sidelines like the rest of us. What have you got to prove to him?" She got up and started to pace back and forth.

"I don't know I'm messed up I guess." He said taking a seat.

"You guess?" She snapped back at him. I should probably leave. I got up and walked over to the only other empty chair next to Claire.

"Do you think they will breakup or stay together?" Claire asked. Angela's love life is a mess. It pretty much goes Luke,Owen, Luke, Owen and so on. When she is dating Luke she hates Owen's slightly arrogant attitude mixed with a dash of pig headedness. But when she is dating Owen she dislikes practically everything about Luke.

"I really don't know this time. And if they do end it i don't think she will go back to Owen." I said glancing at the now distraught Luke.

"Ooooo! A turn of events!" She said. I have known Claire for majority of my life, along with a lot of the kids here. She is a lot like me in the fact that we are both overly dramatic. Angela is the glue that hold us together. We always try to be supportive of her when she is in a relationship, but really, we can't wait for the few days of bliss when she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"So how are you doing this fine evening?" I ask her.

"Fine,this is the first time I have seen Cliff since we broke up. He look pretty bad." She said now turning my attention to Cliff.

"He took quite the beating from Grey. It's weird because I thought they use to be friends." I glanced towards Grey who seemed to have his eyes fixed to the ground.

"They did. That's why this is all so confusing." There where several moments of silence, only to be broken by the door opening and Gill striding through. Despite being brought to the ground he only wound up with a busted lip. He looked around the room until our eyes met. He froze in place. Gill was my best friend back in elementary and middle school. We still talk but this is the first time we have seen each other in two years.

"Molly!" He rushed over to me. I stood up and hugged him.

"Hey!" I said waving at him awkwardly. What is my problem. I have always been comfortable around him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He said. I am one of the few who know the real Gill. The funny, strong, and nice guy.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I replied

"You look so different. I almost didn't recognize you." He looked different too. He had grown. A lot. He is still skinny, but no longer lanky as before. There may even be a hint of muscle there. But his bright blonde hair and blue eyes stayed the same.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said hugging him again. Then she just had to come in and ruin our tender moment.

"Gill! I thought you were going to die! The way you stood up to those brutes was so amazing." The short little demon can running in and practically attacked him.

"I'm fine Luna." He said pealing the pink haired girl off. His efforts were no good as took hold again just seconds later. I felt my stomach drop for some reason. I knew they were dating, but something about actually seeing them got to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**Hi! Just wanted to stop in and ask how you were doing. I won't be here long. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Bye!**

**Chelsea's P.O.V**

"Chelsea." I woke up to the sound of my name. Hamilton ushered me to the conference room. I feel like a zombie. Of course I have to the last one called back . I just wanted to see what was going on like everyone else. When I saw who was involved I knew what had happened. I closed the door behind me. There they are. Owen, Cliff, Cam, Hero, Luke, Gill, Grey, Chase, Kana, Denny, and Vaughn. Because of you idiotic boys I have to be here instead of in my bed sleeping.

"I don't know what happened, I don't know why this fight started, and I don't know why I am here." I said sitting down in the closest chair. At least it's on wheels.

"I got the same response from the other girls too. And it turns out they knew more than they thought." Hamilton said as nicely as possible. "So do you know these boys?"

"Yes." I said. Why does this matter?

"How?" How? I have gone to school with them for the past two years! He must have known by the look on my face that I found that question to be slightly stupid "How well do you know them?"

"Well Mr. Fancy pants there.."

"My name is Gill!"

"Gill here is a well rounded know it all who has a sensitive side." I said earning a glare from the man himself.

"Tell me something I don't know." Hamilton burst into a fit of laughter. After a few moments he stopped and cleared his throat. "Go on."

"Owen actually does have a heart, contrary to popular belief. He is really nice to people usually. Hero...why are you even here?" He just shrugged "Chase plays the flute and cooks really good pies. I mean really good. Cliff needs to cut his hair. Kana needs quit horsing around. Haha horsing see what I did there? No? Ok then, moving on. Cam smells like a patch of wild flowers. Grey needs do something about that hat hair and Vaughn...well...I don't really know him at all. Can I go now?" I swayed side to side in my chair. Truth is I am friends with like majority of these guys. I mean come on, Denny is my best friend. Did I know what the fight was about? Yes, yes I did. Would anyone ever know I know? Nope, never. Owen, as much as I adore him, has to be the biggest, strongest, and thoughest guy out here. And he has been, until Vaughn hit puberty, and boy did it treat him well. I mean most look at him. That chiseled jaw, those perfectly white teeth, his beautiful hair, and his body, which resembles that of a Greek god. No wonder Owen felt threatened.

"Chelsea? I said you could leave." How long have I been out of it?

"Thank you! I'm glad I could be of service!" I got up and headed to the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He scurried over "If Gilly ever breaks up with Luna you will be the first to know! So you can have a head start on him."

"Oh! Sir...I don't think..."

"No I insist! He likes tomatoes!" And with that he shoved me out the door. I could hear Gill yelling at his father, but couldn't make out words. I walked out and saw for one girl to still be there.

"How long have you been here? I didn't see you when you I went in." I said to her.

"I left to go get dinner and came back to find Angela, but seeing as she is not here I may need help finding my dorm." She said trying to smile, even though I know she was hurt.

"Of course! Do you have a room with Angela?" All I got was a nod yes in reply. "I'm actually your other roommate. We have one of the larger rooms so it hold three people. So do you and Angela get along?"

"Most of the time. She is supportive of me when she wants to be. How do you two get along?" She asked me. Truth is I hardly ever see Angela. She is always out until right before curfew and then works on her class work in silence.

"Fine. We get along fine." I said "So do you know her well?"

"She's my twin sister." She laughed. I looked at her again. They did resemble each other.

"I never caught your name. I'm Chelsea." I said

"Molly." She smiled. The rest of the way we talked about anything and everything. I like this kid. She doesn't try to hard which is great.

**Anita's P.O.V **

You can do this. It's just an interview. How hard could it possibly be? In walked to the headmaster's office. Great he's not here. He said to meet him here. I looked down at my watch, 8:30 on the dot. I looked around and spotted a door that was cracked and saw him in there just sitting. I briskly walked to the door knocked three times and walked in. Only to be met by the eyes of 11 young boys.

"Oh! I'm sorry I will just come back later." Turned around and started out the door. Well you just blew any chance of getting this job.

"Ahhhhh! Ms. Anita! I forgot about your interview! I am dreadfully sorry. Just wait inside here while I go get some paperwork for you to fill out while I finnish dealing with these hooligans." He scurried out leaving me with the juvenile delinquents. Great! I would have thought that this school, being one of the best in the country, would not have such children.

"Hello." I said sitting at the nearest chair ( also the farthest from any of them )

"Well hello there!" A kid in a purple bandana said to me leaning across the table. "The names Denny. What's yours?" He said. Children have no respect!

"Anita Grimm. Ms. Grimm to you though." I said. Lord help me.

"Wait your not a student? How old are you?" He asked, rather bewildered.

"No I am not a student, and I would like to add that it is rude to ask for a ladies age. I am 22." I said earning a disappointed sigh from him. I despise it when people think I am younger than I am. I am a fully developed woman, who just so happens to have very youthful features. It doesn't help that I am barely five feet tall.

"I'm back!" Hamilton returned waving papers around. He handed them to me.

"Sir, these can't be the correct papers. I shouldn't have to fill these out until after I have gotten the job." Said handing them back.

"But you have! Didn't I tell you that over the phone? I liked you so much that I want you to start immediately! Boys, you are the first to meet our newest member of the counseling team. Your first assignment will be to council these young gentlemen once a week until the winter holidays." He said clapping. What? What is going on? Is this some sick joke? Mom I know your here! Waiting for the right moment to jump out and scream surprise! No? Please mom! I'm waiting.

(2 days later)

"And that's how I got this humongous scar on my right leg."

"Thank you Luke for telling me why I should never play with an axe. Your next appointment will be a week from now from 9:30 to 10:30." I said writing him a pass and a reminder.

"Thanks Ms. G! See you then." On his way out Luke managed to nock over my trash can, the pencil sharpener, and a shatter a picture of my dog. What have I gotten myself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Claire's P.O.V**

"How may I help you?" Ms. Grimm asked as I walked into her office. I don't want to be here, but Molly made me come.

"Hey do yo have an opening to talk?" I asked half hoping she did and half hoping she didn't.

"Yes I do. Have a seat and make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea or coffee? Perhaps a doughnut?" She asked putting a box of fresh doughnuts on the table. I took a glazed.

"Could I have some coffee please?" Man I could get used to this!

"Of course! So can I have your name?" She asked rolling in her chair over to her computer.

"Claire Stevens."

"So Claire, what's going on?" She asked taking a bite of her own doughnut.

"I don't really want to be here. But my friend Molly made me come." I said

"And why did she want you to?"

"I almost didn't return to this school because my ex boyfriend goes here. We had a pretty bad breakup, he called me crazy, and I didn't want to see him ever again." Saying it out loud makes me sound pretty stupid.

"I am very glad you came back. So tell me more about this boy?"

"His name is Cliff."

"Cliff? Not Grey?" She said. I could tell she regretted it immediately.

"Cliff. Why would it be Grey?" I asked. She sighed and got up she closed the blinds on her windows and closed her door. Walking back to her desk, she opened up a cabinet and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Sign this. It's just paper saying that what ever we say in here can never be repeated outside of these doors. Also if you tell someone what I said because of these papers what you said will be deemed false." I nodded and signed the paper. "I am not supposed to do this!" She filed the paper and turned back around. "I have to see the boys involved in the fight for the next few months and this boy, lets refer to him as G, has said a few things regarding you."

"What would he have to say about me?" I hardly ever talk to the guy. He never gives me the time of day. He was always around when Cliff and I were together, but I haven't talked to home since the break up.

"What doesn't he say about you should be the question. I have said enough. I am going to get fired! I hate this place. I didn't think it would be this hard!" She broke down and laid on the desk. Well this is awkward. What am I supposed to do? Comfort her? Leave? A knocking came at the door. She sprung up and attempted to wipe of the streaks of mascara running down her face. She composed her self and opened the door.

"Oh. I am so sorry!" Mr. Walters said when we made eye contact. Ivan Walters had to be the most attractive teacher ever. I don't think there was a single girl at the school that didn't think it. There stood Ms. Grimm. This must have been the first time they had met. She is completely frozen. But so is he!

"Do I need to go?" I asked getting up from my seat.

"No!" They both said at the same time (making me jump).

"No Claire, honey, you can stay. I'm sure what Mr..." Ms. Grimm said looking to him for his name.

"Walters. Ivan Walters." He said smiling

"Yes. I'm sure he won't be long we will just step out into the hall." I like her. I don't know why, but I do. If I were ever to become friends with a teacher it would be her. She doesn't act like an adult.

*30 minutes later.*

"So back to our conversation." Finally! It's been forever, and I actually wanted to leave.

"I'm pretty sure he is single." I said.

"Who dear?" She asked trying to act oblivious.

"Mr. Walters." I said smirking.

"Oh really? Well you know that is against the law Claire. It would make him a child molester. And in that case I will have to report him!" She said frantically searching for the phone.

"Your under 18?" I asked giggling

"Of course not! I'm 22, but I don't see how... Oh now I see what you were saying. No! No no no no no no no! I shouldn't be talking to you about these things! I think it's time for you to go." She said. She was about the color of a tomato.

"Ok, talking to you has cheered me up." I said walking out. Just before I left I saw a slight smile upon her face.

**Angela's P.O.V**

Cooking. The worst class of the day. I have to spend it with the most annoying people. Pierre (who is the professors nephew), Maya, Laney, Kai, Ann, and Chase just to name a few. Chase is the worst because when he gets top marks for his dishes he gloats (unlike Pierre who is so sweet it is unbearable). No Chase would prefer to sit in a dark room and complain than to just get up and turn on the lights.

"Ok everyone! Group assignment time!" Professor Gourmet yelled "Will the girls please come and pick their partners name from the purple hat of greatness." I walked up to the counter and waited my turn. I reached in and pulled out a perfectly folded piece of paper. I opened it and my heart sank.

"Chase." I said out loud so he could hear me.

"No! Professor you can't do this to me!" He yelled

"Chase! I am appalled at your behavior! Angela is a very good cook!" He said shaking his head at him. I walked over and sat by Chase at our station and waited for our assignment. Gourmet came over to us to discuss it with us.

"What you are going to do is prepare a four course meal for roughly 180 people for the upcoming festival to be held this Saturday." He said. Great I have to spend more time than usual with this joyful person.

"You're kidding right?" Chase said.

"Good luck!" He said walking away.

"So do you have any ideas as to what we should prepare?" I asked after several moments of silence.

"A few. For the appetizer we could make cheese fondu, which is fairly easy and can be made in bulk, the salad will be easy, the main entrée will be tricky, but I am thinking some sort of fish, and lastly is desert which seems to be your area of strength so I will put you in charge of that." He said while jotting down notes as we talked.

"Sounds like a plan." I said

"I feel bad for who ever gets a hold of Maya's food." He said making me giggle.

"It smiles!" He said trying to act shocked.

"And you have a sense of humor!" I retorted

"You're not half bad Angela. Not half bad." He gave me a sweet smile.

"Neither are you." I gave him a slight smile "Except when it comes to fighting." I said recalling his efforts to hide behind everyone.

"You are 100% correct." He laughed then went serious. "You're also one of the prettiest girls I know." What!? I felt my face heating up. Why did he just say that? We have been mortal enemies for years! "Would you like to go eat lunch with me after class?" I lost all control of my body as my head nodded yes.


	5. Chapter 5

Lillian's P.O.V

Botany, perhaps the worst class I could have taken. The only reason I did was so I could look at Mr. Walters. Its only the 3rd week too. Wow Lillian you are pretty stupid. The only people who care about this class are Cam and Popuri. Everyone else is in here because they thought the new young teacher would be fun and relaxed. Ha! Like that would ever happen. Here he goes opening his moth once again.

"I see none of you are paying attention so lets get to know one another. We will go around the class room and say our favorite flower or plant and why we like it. I will start, I personally love lavender because it brings back memories of my mother. Now lets see... Lillian! Lets start with you!" Suddenly the whole class stared at me.

"Um...well...I like snapdragons because I always wanted them when I was little." I said not really knowing what my favorite flower was. One by one people listed off their favorite flowers none of them really meant anything special.

"Last but not least! It's your turn Cam." Finally! It's almost over.

"Lilies. They remind me of someone who doesn't really know I exist, but still brightens my day." He said smiling slightly and looking down.

"I think I know who it is! And I'm pretty sure Lillian knows you exist." The whole class went silent. I'm pretty sure you could hear a pin drop. I looked over Cam who looked as though he was on the verge of a breakdown, his eyes were wide and still looking straight at Mr. Walters, a flush on his cheeks, and a look of absolute embarrassment on his face.

"Don't be upset Cam! She was bound to find out sooner or later!" Ash yelled from the back of the room.

"Why don't you shut up!" Cam said quickly turning to Ash, shooting him a glare. Mr. Walters stood at the front with a satisfied look on his face and his arms crossed as if he was enjoying this. I fidgeted in my chair awkwardly. Does he really like me? I once again looked over at him and our eyes locked. Though it was only for a second it literally felt like minutes had passed before he looked away. That's when I realized it. Over the course of two years I had slowly fallen for Cam. We hardly talked, but I had watched him at times during class or caught a glimpse of him in the hallway as he walked past. It was so gradual that I never even noticed it at all.

"Come on Cam! Just ask her out already or someone else will!" Georgia said winking at me. With that he got up and stormed out of the class room.

"I love my job." Mr. Walters said sitting down at his desk. I don't know why but as the door slammed I got up and ran after him.

"Cam!" I yelled running as fast as I could to catch up. "Will you please slow down!" With that he went faster. I laughed and tried to speed up. I'm catching up to him! Just then I tripped and fell flat on my face. Wow I am so graceful. I opened my eyes to see Cam standing over me with a smirk on his face. He held out his hand to me. I took it and pulled him down next to me. We looked at each other for a split second before bursting into laughter. I stopped and looked at him. He smiled at me. His teeth are slightly crooked, but perfectly white. I once again looked into his green eyes before pecking him on the lips. I instantly pulled back and sat up. He sat beside. He reached out and cradled my chin urging me to lean in. Our lips touched tenderly. He smelled like pepper mints and coffee. We broke away. I gave him a smile.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He said blushing slightly. The lunch bell rang seconds later. "You want to go get lunch?" He asked sweetly helping me up.

"I'd like that." I replied quietly, taking his hand.

Chelsea's P.O.V

"Hey Gill! Think fast!"Luke threw his cookie at Gill, just like a two year old child would.

"Luke, stop being an idiot." Grey said sitting down next to me.

"I have a lot of smart thoughts." He said eating his mashed potatoes and gravy with a straw. He really brightens my day.

"Hey Chelsea...can I um..sit here?" I turned around to see Molly standing there like a lost puppy.

"Of course!" I said "There is a seat by Gill that's open. Where is Angela?"

"She is sitting with chase and told me to go away and give them some privacy." She said plopping down next to Gill, who smiled at her. I looked over at Luke who was already getting up to go beat up Chase.

"Luke! You can't do that. You already got into one two many rights this year." I said stoping him from going over there. "You need to find someone else. There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"I know. I just really liked her." He pouted.

"You're just to good for her is all." He smiled and sat back down. My attention was turned towards a sudden shriek. There stood Luna across the lunch room. A tray of food at her feet. She had tears in her eyes while looking at Gill. That's when something that melted my heart happened. Kevin ran from across the room to help her pick up her food and attempted to get the grape juice off of her shirt. She burst into tears, and hugged him.

"What was that about?" Denny asked Gill.

"I broke up with her this morning." He said. Everyone went silent and I think I saw Molly smile ever so slightly as she ate.

"Anyone see Cam?"I asked noticing his absence.

"I saw him by the river with Lillian." I jumped at the sound of Vaughn's voice.

"What was he doing with her?" Kanna asked with a small amount of hurt in his eyes.

"Why don't we just spend time like we used to. Talking about things that matter and not the stupid relationships of others." I blurted out. There was an awkward silence, until Hero came running over in a panic.

"Gill! Hurry! There are some people off campus during school hours!" He said gasping for breath.

"Where are they?"Gill asked getting up.

"By the river." I could see the look on his face. He didn't want Cam to get into trouble, but he had to do something about it.

"Why don't you handle it? If you eventually want the position of head boy then you have to learn to deal with issues like this. I'm sure they won't give you trouble." He said once again taking his seat.

"Yes sir! I mean Gill." He hurried off out of the cafeteria.

"So are you guys planing on going to the festival?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"There is free food right?" Molly said

"I think so, but you have to have a date apparently." Luke said eyeing Molly.

"What? That is insane!" I don't date people. I just don't. Now I have to find someone desperate enough to go with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Claire's P.O.V

"Hello Caldwell students,Headmaster Hamilton here! Just wanting to remind everyone of today's festival and all classes have been cancled!Oh! I almost forgot to tell you that my son, Gilligan Hamilton, is single. Thank you and have a wonderful day!" I continued my breakfast when Molly walked over.

"What's up?" I said

"Nothing really, I don't have a date to the festival tonight." She said sitting beside me.

"Neither do I. We can just go back to your room and watch movies or something." I could see the look of disappointment on her face. "Look, having a boyfriend is not all its cracked out to be. I know you thought Gill would ask you, but you can't dwell on those sort things."

"I did not think that he would ask me." She said turning pink

"I know you better than you know yourself. You have to put that at the back of your mind. Guys change people. I don't want you to turn into your sister." I mumbled the last part.

"You know why she is like that. It's all my fault. Because of my anxiety problems I always get more attention from mom and dad so she tries to get it from who ever she can." She snapped

"My dad abandoned me and my mom, and you know what? I don't use that as a crutch because excuses get you nowhere in life. So you can sit there and dwell on the fact that you don't have a boyfriend. It's not like your only 16, oh wait you are aren't you!" I got up and hurried to the one person I felt I could talk to. Ms. Grimm. I quickened my pace only to run into to someone.

"I am so sorry."I tried to pick my things up quickly.

"It's no problem...Claire?" I knew that voice. Though I seldom heard it. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Grey!" I quickly said

"Fine! I won't help you!" He stormed off leaving me in the middle of the hall way. What have I done to deserve this? I got up and quietly walked to my room. With every flight my legs became more and more like jelly, I walk up them every day but I just can't seem to make it this time. I stop at the nearest level and break down."

"Shhhh, calm down." I opened my eyes to see Luna kneeling before me. "Let's go clean you up." She took my hands and helped me up, practically carrying me to her room. She set me down on her bed and got me a glass of water. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head no. "Ok. Is there anything I can do for you?" I gave the same reply. After some time I spoke.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I asked looking over at her. "I have never stood up for you when people talk about you. "

"Well, I want to change." With those words I knew that she was telling the truth.

Anita's P.O.V

"Are you ready?" I jumped at the sound of Ivan's voice.

"Will you please knock next time!" I said. I was already running late. I don't know why all the professors have to go out tonight and I have no idea why he asked me to go with him. I reached for my necklace and attempted to clasp it.

"Let me do that." He walked behind me gently took the necklace from me and clasped it.

"Thank you." I turned around not expecting for him to be so close. "Oh." Is that really all you could have said Anita? I tried to back up only to trip. I felt his hand around my arm. He pulled me into his chest. "I guess you're getting to see my clumsy side." I laughed.

"We better get going, we wouldn't want to be late." He said looking at his watch.

"Oh of course!" We drove through the hills until we reached a small town. It was small and elegant with old fashioned street lamps lining the road. "It's beautiful."

"I grew up here actually." He said "My brother and I have a home on the other side of the river. I only come here every other weekend though."

"I wish I could go home every other weekend. I used to live on a small island where my dad was a farmer." I wish we would just get there before this turns into some heartfelt conversation about my past. He parked the car in one of the few parking spaces available.

"It's just a little walk from here." I opened the door to b hit by the heavenly aroma of wild flowers. It was just about sunset. I followed him along the cobblestone walkway and over the wooden bridge. It was breathtakingly beautiful. A small town surrounded by huge pine trees. It was as if someone had replicated a town from German fairy tale. The river is so crystal clear you can see every pebble on the bottom. We reached a small caffè. A hand panted sign hung above the door. Inside was as warm and cozy as grandma's house. I saw some familiar faces of the professors. "I think there is an on table over there." Ivan said leading me over to the small table in the corner.

"Good to see you Ivan! It's been quiet a while. What can I do for you tonight?"A beautiful woman asked, she looked just like a princess.

"I will have a peach wine Marina."

"And for your beautiful date?" She said winking at him. I could feel my face heat up ever so slightly.

"Oh! Um I will have the same." I said shyly. I detest any type of alcoholic beverage! Why did I do that? I get tipsy at the first sip for heavens sake.

"I will have Dirk bring those right out." She left leaving a silence hanging over us.

"You're lucky to live in such a lovely place." I should make all the conversations about him so his hopefully never asks about me.

"I know, it took me along time to realize it though." Being a counselor, I know when someone has had a troubled past, but I usually see there past through there actions much sooner.

"And why is that?" I ask

"Ah it's nothing. You probably don't want to hear about my boring old past anyway. Look here are our drinks!" He quickly turned to the young man who seemed to come out of no where.

"Hey bro. How's your plant class going?" The boy looked just like Ivan, only younger. His hair was slightly lighter, and his eyes a different shade of green. He set our drinks down and pulled up a chair.

"My class is going rather well. I have one student who actually listens to me, but I unintentionally humiliated him in front of the whole class so he is probably going to transfer." For the first time I saw the real Ivan. He was looser and relaxed.

"Nice! And I'm guessing this young lady is Anita." He said smiling at me.

"That would be me! And you are?"

"Dirk Walters. Ivan's my older brother by five years. He is slowly turning into an old man!" He said leaning into me, taunting his brother.

" I'm only 27 Dirk. You act as if I'm in my 50's." He took a sip of his wine. I looked at his features for the first real time. The way his mouth curved and the small lines by his eyes. I felt myself smile for no real reason. His eyes then met mine. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Have you heard the news?" Dirk asked causing us to break away from each other.

"What news?" I van asked

"Freya is pregnant. I know she would have wanted to tell you but it may have been a bit much for you after what happened. Oliver has so happy when he told me." Dirk said quietly.

"Oh...well I'm happy for her."Ivan said after a few moments. I could hear a little bit of hurt behind it. I took a drink of the wine in front of me. I hate the slight burn I get when drinking. There is that awkward silence that always seems to happen whenever I'm around.

"Sooooooo how's you love life?" Dirk asked him, glancing I at me.

"It's...yeah...well...um..."Ivan stumbled over his words making me laugh.

"The man who always knows exactly at a loss for words?" I said taking down the rest of my drink.

"Let me get you another." Dirk said leaving the table momentarily.

"How do you think Professor Gourmet and Hamilton are doing? It must be hard to handle all those kids!" He said trying to change the subject. Dirk came back with another glass of me and one of his own.

"You didn't answer my question Ivan." Dirk said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Anita." With that I spewed my drink on the table.

"Yes?" I asked wiping up the mess I had just made. I could feel my heart racing just like it did in high school when I would find out someone liked me.

"We should probably be getting back. It's getting p-pretty late." He said getting up from his chair.

"Oh. I guess we should." Why do I even try?

**Author's note: I recently got a 3ds and harvest moon a new beginning! So I might be gone for like a week or two while I play that because I hope to have the characters in the story by the next chapter! Please Review! Bye!**


End file.
